Lessons
by Minarvia
Summary: Taking part two hours after Takeda's and Kenshi's fight in Takeda's chapter from MK10. Kenshi takes the time to teach his son his first lesson, the real story behind his blindness and in course of that lesson, Takeda teaches his father something as well.


**Copy write info** : MK and all characters that are from that game are owned by Tobias and Boon, I owned nothing.

 **Writer Notes** : To iceanglemkx and your story "The Call of Sento", my story is heavy influence by this and if part of my story is same to yours, I will remove it and edit it. I don't want to come off as a stealer of your story.

 **Setting** : This takes part two hours after Takeda's and Kenshi's fight in Takeda's chapter from MK10. With Sento being broken, let's assumed that didn't happen and it was simply game play thing. I do on plan on writing a story of my own that in how I thought Sento was broken and how Kenshi was able to reforge it.

Lessons

Among the ruins of an abandoned Asian city were two figures that were trekking across the debris and destroyed buildings. If there was a person that was monitoring this section of the city they would see that these figures were dress in two completely difference styles that also reflected their personalities as well.

The one that was leading this group of two, whom also was the younger of the two was dress in a blue armored body suit with highlights of yellow. On top of his olive skin man was a yellow headband that beared the symbol of the ninja clans that belong to which was the Shirai Ryu. The one that was trailing him, whom also was the older of the two, due to fact of his salt-and-pepper color beard that hung around his chin, had his own version of armor that was a modern interruption of Samurai armor. Among the defining features of his armor were the crimson color jacket that seem to move effortlessly as the man walked through the streets and one of the biggest eye catcher for anybody if there were watching them was the fact that there was a sword that was attached on his back. The biggest thing that would have catch anybody attention was the fact that theirs was a ruby headband that was tied across his face, covering his eyes. Despite the without use of sight this older man was able too kept pace with his younger traveling companion without tripping on anything that was litter on the ground.

There was a reason that was behind this duos' unique look and that was because there were of the Takaskaski family. For the younger one that was dress in yellow were Takeda and the older one that were behind him was his father, Kenshi. The reason that father and son were walking this ripped off section of the city was the fact that Kenshi, after ten years had finally picked up his son on the day of his chujin test that he did pass. But, like so many things in Kenshi's life there were unforseen troubles that resulted in his son at first denying the fact that he as was his father and in an angered fuel state of mind attacked him, which in turn forced Kenshi to defend himself, despite the fact that he was fighting his son. It was the fact that he _**was**_ fighting his son that made him hold back in the fight and if he didn't he knew that he would have possibly seriously injured or even worst kill his own son in the fight. While his son's skills were impressive and he could take on other fighters in the world, they paled to his own that he had developed over his lifetime of fighting with and without sight. He also didn't know if he would be able to maintain the discipline that had kept him from going all out in if his son had forced him to go a second round.

 _Thank you, my friend Hanzo_ though Kenshi. _I will repay you for it in time_.

Then the swordsman mentally slapped himself for that, because just like him, his son was a telepath just like him and might have been able to sense that. So he waited for his son to read his thoughts and after a few second he sensed nothing from his son that told him that quick private thought of his was safe for now. But, that would change when he would teach his son how to used his telepathy, for it would be harder and harder for him to his private thoughts to himself. Even with that, Kenshi knew that his son had to learn to control his telepathy, not for his stake, but for his sanity. While it was okay to deal with the thoughts of highly disciplined fighters of the Shirai Ryu, it would be completely a different story when dealing with the thoughts of the regular old people that were from different frames of mind. Kenshi had learned that lesson about his telepathy the hard way.

But, now this wasn't the time for Kenshi to teach his son about his telepathy, it was the time for him to tell him about the real reason that was behind his blindness, a story that only a few people in the world knew about and among them was Takeda's master, Hanzo and his late mother, Suchin. The reason behind this he concluded was the fact that he didn't want his son to fall into the same trap that he did so many years ago, the one that involved his pride that cost him his sight, and almost ended his life.

Even thinking about the events of that day, which he considered to his darkest day, was still hard for him to deal with. Nevertheless, tells somebody else about it and be open to their criticisms about his actions. While the death of Suchin was a close second to it, the one shining beacon for him on that day was the fact that he had a son and at that moment in his life he knew that he was not alone in the world. In that moment he knew how one his good friends, Johnny felt when he found out that he was going to be a father.

 _Strange_ , he thought to himself. _To think that one act of infidelity would give me the one thing that would give me so much joy and pride_.

Like before, he waited to see if he got anything from his son and like before Takeda give him nothing.

He shook his head to remove any lingering doubts that he had about doing this.

" _Are you sure about this_?" Asked one of his ancestors.

 _Yes I am, he has to know about this and it is better if he learnt about it from me than somebody else. If I don't tell him, somebody else will tell him about it and might not have the same sense of tack as me_ he mentally answered back with.

Kenshi's ancestor remained quiet and he took that as a sign that sprit understood his answer and accepted it. While he knew that telling this story would be hard for him, it also would be hard for his ancestors as well. Because Kenshi was going to include all of the details about that day and that would include the thief of his ancestor's souls by Shang Tsung. While the souls of his ancestors the remained had forgiven him for the act of sacrilege, he didn't.

"Now or never," he muttered to himself.

With a heavy guttural gust of breath. "Son, I think it is time for our first lesson."

This caused Takeda to stop dead in his tracks and turn to face his biology father, something that Kenshi insanely sensed.

"Now? Do you think there is a better time for this?" He asked.

"No," answered Kenshi sternly. "This is the prefect time for this."

Takeda slowly closed eyes and let out a deep breath of air. "All right then."

Kenshi, with the help of his ancestors, he slowly surveyed the area that there was currently at and while Takeda knew that his father was blind, he still couldn't fully understand how he was able to "see" the world to the point that he could fight on a level that his master Hanzo had.

Kenshi points to a fallen ashen pillar that was slight off the right. "There."

The two telepaths sat down on the makeshift bench.

"So, what is this lesson going to be about?" Asked a sightly eager Takeda.

"Do you know the story about my blindness?" Answered Kenshi.

"Yes, Hanzo told me that it was an accident that happens while you where a wondering swordsman," answered Takeda. "Why?"

 _Oh boy, he not going to like what I am about to tell him_ thought Kenshi.

Kenshi rubbed the center of his forehead and slightly grunted at this. For he knew that as soon as he told Takeda that wasn't the whole truth, his son would be flipped out like he did when he told him the truth about the murder of his mother. So he braced himself for the verbally lashing that he no doubt that he would receive at the hands of his son.

"Because that not all of the truth," said Kenshi. There he got it out and after that he waited for Takeda to flip out on him for lying to him yet again. To his sock, his son didn't do that and this Kenshi to wonder why he didn't do that.

"Why, I'm not surprises at you for doing that?" Asked Takeda coldly.

"You seem to be taking this a lot better than I thought you would," said Kenshi.

"No, I am not, but it's my curiosity about this event in your past that is keeping me from going after you like I did when I first saw you," answered the still icy Takeda.

Hearing the icy words from his son, sent a chill down Kenshi's spine, a feeling that the swordsmen rarely felt in his lifetime. It also told him that while the physical fight between the two of them was only two hours old and it seems that two of them had made up, but it seems that it was just the tip of the iceberg and that it would be years and years before the two of them would get over this.

"Then so be it," he started gently. He knew that he had to tread carefully here. "As you know in my younger days, I was a wandering swordsman that would fight anybody because the only thing that I wanted to be being to be the best dam swordsmen in the world."

"Are you? Did you?" Asked Takeda.

Kenshi let out a slight laugh at that. "That's debatable and it all depends whom you are asking."

Takeda said nothing at that, maybe it was fact that his father was able to laugh in the first place and to top it off, he had a little bit of sarcasm as well. Two things that he thought that his father didn't have.

Taking Takeda's lack of a response as a sign that his son still wanted to know more about this story of his father's past. So Kenshi continues on with the story.

"Over the numerous duels that I had, I gain reputation as a brutal, vicious, and a prideful fighter that only buffed up my already huge ego. I felt like nothing could touch me and it also didn't help the fact that gains quite a few nicknames," said Kenshi.

"What were they?" Asked Takeda.

"I don't want to repeat them right now," answered Kenshi.

"Okay, continue," requested Takeda.

"Okay then, I traveled to an isolated village and it seems that name of the place escape me, but that's not the point. The point is the fact that I challenged two fighters that were much larger that I was, one of them held an axe and the other one welded a broadsword, do you know what that is?" Asked Kenshi.

"Yes, I do," answered Takeda." And you challenged _two_ fighters?"

"Yes, I did and I told you during that period of my life I was an arrogant fighter."

With that Takeda felt a little joy about his father and that the story that his master had told about him before he left was in fact true. At the same time that Takeda felt that Kenshi sense it that from his son and while he did like the fact that his son had some pride in the fact that he was his father. But, this story that he was telling wasn't about his skills with the sword, this story was about the price of pride and now it can change one life forever.

"No, don't you think that way about this story, its not about my skills," said Kenshi.

"I'm sorry," said Takeda that felt like he was deflated.

"It's not that I don't mind it, I do, but like I said before, its not about that, it's about my own faults," answered Kenshi.

Takeda nodded his head at that and as soon as he did that he realized that his father was blind, thus wouldn't be able to see it.

Kenshi put his hand up as a sign that he understood the mistake and forgives him for the action. "Okay, I challenged them, because I plan the assault ahead of time. So with rapid speed, I drew out two one handed katanas on my back, ducked under the two fighters and sliced them across their guts. I didn't even take the time to look back at my work that I did because it was a move that I've done numerously of time before to other people and like before I thought that this would be no difference. But, I was wrong."

"How?" Asked Takeda.

"For starters, the one with the broadsword was a master swordsman and before he meet me he was claimed to be undefeated, but in the long run I think it was just a story to boast him up to make him seem like an interesting emery for me to take down," answered Kenshi.

"Is there anything else?" Asked Kenshi's son.

Kenshi once again steeled himself for he was about to mention the soul steeler sorcerer Shang Tsung and while it happens so many years ago, it still felt like to him that it happens only a few hours ago. Also the mere mentions of the sorcerer to him stoked up an age old rage that still burned inside of him like an eternal flame that would be place on the grave of somebody that was very important.

"Dad are you okay?" Asked Takeda.

"Yes, my son, this part of the story is when I first encounter Shang Tsung, but not the way that he normally appears," answered Kenshi.

Kenshi didn't even need to ask his son if he knew about that person was because as soon as he mention that sorcerer to him he felt sudden surge of anger toward him. Kenshi assumed that Hanzo had told him about him and the risk that he present to not only Earth but the rest of the realms.

Kenshi regains his composer and despite this being the fourth time that he had told the story, it still wasn't easy for him to do despite the fact that he had heard that the more time that one told a story about their worst day of your life it would get easier for you. That's being the case for Kenshi, it seems that the more times that he told the story it got worst for him, or maybe it was the fact that he was telling this story to his son, not to somebody that because it was his first friend after he went blind, not to his lover, or not to a kindred sprit that was on their own path of vengeance. But, even with that he kept his resolve, like he told himself he had to tell his son about, no matter how long it would take or how painful it would be him.

"As I said before this was the first time that Shang Tsung enters into my life and he took on the look as an old man that went by the name of Song and he was in the crowd of people that stood around and watch me take down those two fighters. After I took those two guys down, the crowd of people started to leave and I also waited for the crowd to leave as well," said Kenshi.

Kenshi paused to catch his breath and while he was doing that he sensed that his son was about to ask another question about his behavior at that time and before Takeda could get the question off, Kenshi waved him off. "From this point onward with the story, please kept your question to yourself until I reached the end of the story. Because this is hard for me to tell you about these events that lead up to my darkest day of my life."

"Okay," said Takeda.

"So Shang Tsung as Song approach me and started talking to me about my skills, the two swords, the reasons why I traveled, my name, and the legend that surrounded Sento. He convinces me to take him to the House of Pekara that was located somewhere in China as a reward for me helping him reaching that location I would be able to take the sword, _if_ it existed," said Kenshi.

"It took about several days to reach it, and I saw that it was a church or some ancient holy suite that was inside of a remote mountain forest. As soon as I step on foot on the ground, I felt a chill run up my spine and being a warrior I would have listened to it, but my pride got the better of me so I ignore it. So I continue onto the grounds, looking for the 'Wells of Souls' and finding none and then I was told that there was a labyrinth that was under that building the only catch was that we had to find the entrance, which we did."

Kenshi paused again to calm himself, the closer that he got to the point that he pulled Sento out the more anxious he got, a feeling that he was quite unfamiliar with and at the same time he felt his stomach was started to twist into a knot, again a sensation that was unfamiliar with. This quick pause in the story also allowed him to do a quick check on his son and he found out that he was still with him, still hanging on with him.

He put his face in his hands and allowed them to fall down his face, while taking another deep breath before continue his story.

 _Why is this, is so hard for me_ , _I already told this story three times already_? He asked himself.

"We found a torch and I used a match that I carry with me, with that I and Shang Tsung headed down the spiral stairs that headed down into the labyrinth. Once down the stairs, that strange feeling that had before and like before I ignore it, the thought of welding the ancient sword pushed me onward into the labyrinth. Down in that maze we took metal notes about the corners, which ones that had lead to dead ends and the ones that were the correct path. I don't know how long it took, but we found the Wells of Souls, which was covered by a heavy stone. Before I approached the stone, I put down my two swords and then when I looked at the stone I figure that taking the stone off would take quite an effort on my part to remove it. I asked for help, but Shang Tsung said that he didn't have the strength to do it and now thinking about that he might have been telling the truth. So I had to do it alone and after several attempts I manage to free the stone from the well. There I saw it, Sento, lying within the well and I found myself staring at the thing, because I half expected the thing to be a rusty artifact, but that wasn't the case."

He reached for Sento and pulled the sword out. "It looks just like this, like it was made only a couple of hours ago."

With that Takeda was able to see his father's weapon for the first time when it wasn't in action. Takeda was able to see that despite the legendary status that it had it was a very simple, but elegant design to it. Just like his father, Takeda was fascinated by the blade as well and he wondered would he ever weld it in battle like his father did, or would it be a family heirloom.

Kenshi found out that when he had pull out Sento he felt that his anxiety and his knot in his stomach were nearly gone. Aided by Sento, yet again, Kenshi thought that it would be good to for him to kept the sword out while trying to tell the rest of the story, and it was a good thing because he was getting to the part of the story when he would lose his sight.

"I reached for the weapon, with the intension of going for the hilt, a when I did I felt a cold sensation come across my hand, and like the two pervious times, I ignore it. I took hold of it and started to pull out of the well and right at the time when the sword was about to leave the well a sudden blast of emerald energy came out of the well, for the souls were contained within that well. I tried to defend myself from them, but it was unless for they easily avoided my swings of the sword."

He bit his lower lip. "Out of the mass of energy something came out of it, and still to this day I still don't know if it was a soul or demon, but what I do recall was the sour smell that a thing had and the horrible appearance that it had, for it had a look that one might see a horror movie. Just like in a horror movie, it gives me a sick vicious smiley grim to me and of course I tried to defend myself, but I couldn't. I don't know why, it could have been fear or the creature itself had paralyzed me. All I know was that thing was on top of my and before I could figure out what was going on the thing had stabbed both of my eyes with both of its thumbs."

And as soon as he did that he felt the same sharp stabbing pain that he felt so many years ago in his eyes once again and his grip on Sento grew tighter. He didn't care if son was seeing him like this, at one of his most weaken emotional state, it was something that his son had to see to know that he was human and that he could be wounded, despite that fact that he was considered to be a legend.

Seeing his father in this state, Takeda had a brief flashback when he was eight years old and he was on his father's back running from the Red Dragon in the Himalayan wildness. Just like then as it now, seeing his father in a wounded state was hard for him to see. In a brief moment, all of the anger he toward him melts away for him for he was worried about his father's emotional state so much that he knew that he had to go against his father's wishes to interrupt him in his story.

"Dad are you okay?" Asked Takeda

Kenshi, knew that his son had interrupted him despite him telling his son not do so, but right now he didn't care. So he quickly nodded his head. "Yes, I'm this is just...difficult for me."

"Do you want to stop?" Asked Takeda.

Kenshi felt a tear run down his left side. "No, I don't."

Once again the swordsmen took a deep breath and he found out that his grip on the hilt of his sword had loosen. "In that second I felt a sudden stabbing pain that cause me to scream out in pain, something that a rarely do. As soon as it had stabbed me, the creature had removed its thumbs out my eyes, while I felt the blood running out of my eyes. Because of the intense pain I felt, I fell down on the ground on my knees. At that moment I saw nothing and at first I thought that the thing had completely destroyed my eyes. So I reach for them, totally expecting then _not_ to be there, but they were in fact there. At first in confused me and then in my still pain fulled state, I came to the painful collusion what just had happen to me."

"You were blinded by that creature," said Takeda.

"Yes, but I wasn't as calm as you were when that happens, I was panicked at the sudden lost of my sight. I frantically called out for the help of my companion and a few seconds of painful silence. I heard a low deep evil laugh that was close to me. I continue to struggle to move without my sight, trying to get my bearings, I called out for Song who was Shang Tsung. Then the laughing stopped and after that I heard the sound of steady steps heading toward my direction. After that a new voice, a much younger sounding one told me that Song didn't exist and that he was in fact the evil sorcerer Shang Tsung. Like you, I've heard numerous stories about him all of my life, many the fact that he held a tournament on his own personal island for generations and that he kept his youth by stealing the souls of others. The two of us throw a couple of insults toward each other until I found out the _real_ reason why he wanted to go to Well of Souls and why he wanted me to go there as well. It was the fact that he did know about Sento and it was _this_ sword that guarded those souls. But, he needed an assistance from a moral especially some young arrogant swordsmen and I fit the description to a tee. With that I put two and two together, which Shang Tsung knew about the curse that was put on the well, and yes Takeda my blindness in a curse. Then he mocked me and told me that those souls were needed to keep him alive. At that time I found a way to get back up from the ground and in blind fury I went after him, with the hope that I could hit the sorcerer in the face, but I didn't. I found myself griped by Shang Tsung and pushed back into the wall, hitting the wall with my back, forcing me again down onto the ground."

Kenshi founded out that the tear that he formed earlier had continued its trip down his face and that another one was started to form again, this time on his right side. Even with these tears on his face, Kenshi felt no more pain, as he knew that he had gotten passes the worst part of the story, the lost of his sight, the thief of his ancestors' souls, and the fact that he was played. Now he was getting to part of the story that was about his bloodline, and his sons' as well, and how he came to weld Sento. It was because of this, Kenshi felt that he didn't need Sento to be out, so he put the sword back.

"Shang Tsung," continue Kenshi. "Admitted that he had thought the curse would have killed me, not blind me, but even with that he thought that I still would die in that place. Because he thought in my condition that I would be unable to leave and while he was talking to me I could hear the sound that I could best describe as wind, at that time I didn't know, but that was the sound of a portal being formed. Again in a rage, I swore to him that I would kill him despite my blindness and end his malevolent ways once for all. He laughed at me and told me that it was my own pride to blame, my pride in how I quested to best, not once thinking about the my consequences of my actions. To add an insult to injury he told me that I wasn't the only one that wanted him dead and with that he was gone through the portal I guess because the wind noise was gone."

Kenshi paused to catch his breath. "There alone, I felt helpless, and that is a feeling that I don't like. The only thing that I could hear was sound of my own heartbeat and my own thoughts that ranged from killed myself to end my suffering to the realization that _if_ I get out of that place, what was the point, because I've lost the one sense that a swordsman needed their sight. Then it happens, I started to hear a low harmonic noise that started to take shape only a few feet away that it pulled my attention to the source. When turned my attention to a source it seems that it knew that it got my attention, for it started to glow a soft blue light and started to softly fly towardly to me. Of course I thought that I was going delirious from the pain that was still racking my body. To add to my confusion, I've heard a voice called out my name and of course I asked who was talking to me. The voice told me that it was Sento, the very sword that I sought and it wanted to help me."

"Frustrated at it, I told the sword that souls came from the well that cause my curse and why would I want help from the sword. It told me that it was will of the creator of the magic. I refused it, citing that one, I don't have the right to use the sword, and two in my current state I've had no use for it. Not happy with that Sento told me that it would act as my guide, which it would only leave me at the time of my death, and that it will help me unlock my hidden metal skills."

"Like you telepathy and psychokinesis?" Asked Takeda.

"Yes and no. With my telepathy, thinking about it, I always had it active, but didn't know what it was, for it seems that I could know the actions of fighters before they would do them and of course I would counter their actions. With my telekinesis, yes it was hidden."

"Then Sento told me to take hold of my birthright, that was the only thing that knocked me out of my doldrums and ask it 'what do you mean my _birthright_?'. It told me that the souls that Shang Tsung had consumed where the souls of my, no _our_ ancestors and that in some point in their lives they had used this sword. That some of them had resisted the pull of Shang Tsung and ended up in Sento. Hearing all of this and I came to a realization that the sword had some type of power and I wonder could it restore my sight. It told me that it was beyond its power and that the only thing that it could teach and guide me in a new way of 'seeing' the world."

Then it hit Takeda like a slap in the fact, he now knew how his father was able to see the world, it was his sword that was doing it for him. "So that how you 'see' the world despite your blindness, its your sword that is allowing you to do so."

"You're partially correct about that, but no, the souls in Sento taught me how to see with my mind in what I can best described as 'spirit vision' I can see the life energy of anything that is animated and like with people voices' all animated things have a different energy to them. But, most people don't know that about me, they assume that I can fight is my hyper senses of hearing, smell, and touch," answered Kenshi.

Takeda nodded his head at that.

"So back to my story, I resigned to the fact that I would never get my sight back and waiting to survive, I took hold of sword and when I did that I felt a surge of power that seemed to remove all of the pain that in my body. Also despite my new blindness I was able to make my way out of the maze and out of the building. Outside I could feel the chilly mountain air across my skin and the scent of ozone in my noise, almost like the universe itself was setting the stage for me to say something dramatic," said Kenshi.

"Did you?" Asked Takeda.

"Verbal no, mentally yes. It was at that moment that I vowed that I would free my ancestors, redeem myself, and free the rest of the realms from creatures like Shang Tsung and the Red Dragon so nobody else will suffered like I did," answered Kenshi.

Then Kenshi bowed his head down, it felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. For nearly 10 years he kept this hidden from his son and its heavy burden that seemed that got heavier every day he didn't tell his son, now since it was gone it felt like a new day had dawn between him and his son.

"Now is there anything that you would like to ask?" Asked Kenshi.

Takeda got up from the fallen pillar and this cause Kenshi to get on edge because he totally expected that his son was going to give him a cheap shot for the two biggest lies that was told by him to his son. But, his son had turned his back on him and he could hear him hitting his hands in spite.

Kenshi wanted to say something to him, but decided that it wasn't the best of choice and that it was better for him to talk to him.

"How do you expect me to trust you?" Asked Takeda. "After you and your friend have told me the two biggest lies in my life."

"I don't," answered Kenshi. _Because there is nothing that I can say that can convince you otherwise_.

Even his ancestors that given him guidance in both battle in dealing with personal relationships, giving him knowledge that was beyond his years, were quiet on this. It seems that even they had trouble with their children when growing up despite centuries apart, it seems that some things never change over the years.

This caused Takeda to turn around and face his father, to see his body position and he saw that it was sunken, almost like a piece of his heart was torn away from him.

"What are you waiting for? Hit me, I won't fight back," said a stoic Kenshi as a man that was accepted his death.

This puzzled Takeda for when he attacked his father for first time he fought back, but now he wasn't and he want to know.

"Why?" Asked Takeda. "I thought you were some great swordsmen."

"Because, I picked my battles and this one that I don't want, when you attacked me, I was forced to defend myself, even if I didn't want to fight you and when you did I force myself to hold myself back, because I didn't want to seriously hurt you or even kill you. Takeda my son, there will be battles in your life that you cannot win no how good you are. Do you want to hit me or not? Is it wroth it, one moment of bravo verus a possible lifetime of regret?" Asked Kenshi.

With that Takeda felt all of the anger that he had pent up about his father for all of the slights that he had thought that his father had done to him, seem to slip away as if a fog had clear itself away to revealed the landscape of a small town. For now he saw his father in a new light, gone was the image of a man that only took him because he was forced into it and dropped him off because he was a burden to his traveling ways. Now he saw a man that did everything that he could do to kept him safe in ever dangerous world.

"No, I don't, I can see that you are a little broken, and what is the point of hitting something that is broken," answered Takeda.

This made Kenshi do a little smile. "Good my son, you past my test and you got another lesson from me."

"What was the first?" Asked a surprise Takeda that had thought that this was still the same lesson. "And what test?"

"The test was to see if you still hampered anger toward me and I can tell you do, but its not enough to attack me again. The first lesson was my story on how I was blinded by my pride and I don't want that to happen to you," answered Kenshi.

"That was risky on your part, I could of still hit you," said Takeda.

"Yes it was, but I trust you despite what you did to me and if I can trust you, you might be able to trust me," said Kenshi.

"One question, is there anything else about you that is a lie?" Asked Takeda.

"None," answered Kenshi.

Then Kenshi started to untie his blindfold and in a matter of seconds he took the thing off not before he closed his eyes. While he was doing that, his son took notice at what his father was doing and wondered why he was doing that. Because of that Takeda was able to see the bridge of his nose and the shape of his eyes, and how mirrored his own, yet another clear piece of proof that this man that he had only meant twice in his brief life was his father, not some mysterious warrior that happen to come in that night to save him at the right time.

"Dad what are you doing?" Asked Takeda.

Kenshi put his fore and index finger in the center of his head while his face grimaced at the choice that he was about to make.

"I need to know something," answered Kenshi.

"About what?" Asked Takeda.

"Its about my mind powers, its seems that over the ten years its seems that they have gotten stronger or better control over them and I want to know if it had any effect on my body. Most people haven't notice that, then I realizes something the only thing that they don't see is my eyes and since I'm blind I can't judge for myself. Since you are my son, I know that you will be fair and won't lie to me at what you see," answered Kenshi.

Then Kenshi open up his eyes and in a matter of seconds he could sense that Takeda was staring at his eyes. He also could sense the state of sock from his son and this wasn't the first time that he had felt this from a person when they saw his eyes. The only difference between those times and this was that he choice to display it ratter than had it forced upon him.

"Tell me what do you see my son? Of course, be honest about it," asked Kenshi.

Takeda always knew that his father became blind in his life and when that happen to normal people in life their eyes would still retain their normal look, like the color of their iris. So when his father had done this he totally expected to see that his father's eyes to be normal looking, but that wasn't the case with his father. For when he look at where father's eyes where at, instead of seeing two normal looking eyes blankly looking back at him, he saw two blue glowing orbs looking back at him.

Takeda instantly gashed at what he saw and as soon as he did that he quickly regain his composer, but he knew that it was to late for he knew that his father had already sense it. Now he wonder was he was seeing things, could it be a metal illusion on the part of his father, he knew that his father was a telepath and could read his thoughts, but what else could do with it.

"Takeda, I'm not lying to you right now and I don't know _if_ I can even do a metal illusion on you or anybody else. So please tell me what do you see?" Asked Kenshi.

 _But it is something that I should look into to see if I can do it_ thought Kenshi.

"Well...," started Takeda trying to find the right words to say to his father. "Your eyes..."

"Yes," encouraged Kenshi.

"They're not normal looking," said Takeda. _Ah, real smooth, Takeda_ he mentally scorned himself.

"I know that," said a slightly annoyed Kenshi.

Hearing that Takeda noticed an error on the part of his father. He snapped his finger. "You told me that since you are blind and because of that you can't see your eyes, than how do you know that you eyes aren't normal looking."

"Good catch, that is because there have been times when fighting my blindfold dose comes off and people that don't know my story do see my eyes for the first time. They tell me that they are white and before you ask how do I know that they aren't lying to me, reminder I'm a telepath, so I will know if they lying or not. But, that haven't happen in years so I'm assuming they are still white, are they?" Said Kenshi.

"No, they aren't," answered Takeda.

Kenshi slightly cocked his head at that. "Oh, what color are they?"

"There are blue, glowing blue," answered Takeda.

Kenshi put his head on his chin. "Now, that's interesting."

"Oh," said Takeda.

"If that is true, I want to test something." said Kenshi.

After that Kenshi's left hand glowed in same color as his eye as he picked up a piece of broken glass that also glowed in the same aura.

"Whoa, Dad, the aura of your telekinesis is the same as your eye color," said a socked Takeda.

Then Kenshi gently put the piece of glass down on the ground. "I'm assume that was the case."

"Is that normal?" Asked Takeda.

"I don't know the only other being that has telekinesis that I know is about Ermac and I don't think he would sit down and talk about this," answered Kenshi. "Plus the only blind person that has a telekinesis is me."

After that Kenshi put on his crimson blindfold back onto his face and tied the thing off. Then he got up from the fallen pillar.

"I think its time to continue on our walk," said Kenshi.

"Yes I agree and I know why you wear a blindfold all of the time," started Takeda. "But you know your glowing blue eye is kind of badass."

"I assume when you mean 'badass' you mean good?" Asked Kenshi.

"Oh yeah and you know you should use that look once in a while," answered Takeda.

Kenshi was puzzled by this, ever since he was blinded he didn't want people to see his eyes like that. Because he felt that when people were looking at him without the blindfold they were looking at his eyes and not at him, with the blindfold he felt that people were at least trying to do that.

"Why?" Asked Kenshi.

"Because somebody might think that you are some type of demon and fear you," answered Takeda.

With that Kenshi started to feel slightly uncomfortable with this while he didn't mind people respect him for his skills, skills that very few individuals could match. With fear, unless it was a foe, he hated when people cowered when they saw him, and comparing his look without a blindfold to a demon was completely different.

Kenshi was about to say something to that, but he sensed that his son wasn't done yet and so he held his mouth.

"You didn't let me finished. You of all people know that fear is also a weapon and one of these days you might have to use that uncanny look of yours," said Takeda.

Kenshi had to admit to himself he was right about that, fear was in fact a weapon if used in a right way and thinking about it, he did use it before, but not in the way that his son had suggested that he did.

"Who taught you that?" Asked Kenshi.

"Master Hanzo," answered Takeda.

"Oh, he taught you good," said Kenshi.

With that both father and son continue on their trip unsure where it would take the two of them.

 **More notes** : Okay, why did I write this? Because it was something that crept into my mind when I found out that Takeda was Kenshi's son and I ask a few of my friends that Takeda knew about the real reason behind his father's blindness and all of them said yes. With Suchin, knowing about it, she was Kenshi's lover and the conversation about it was bound to come up and from what I can tell from the game and comic Kenshi truly loved her and would of opened about it. With Hanzo, I could see that Kenshi would of said that I know what it is like to be fooled by a sorcerer as well and open to him as well. With Johnny, this is totally based off of his and Kenshi's interactions in MK10, all of them seem to be friendly battered between two good friends and I think them being good friend, Kenshi would of told him as well. Anyway please review and if you have any questions please PM.


End file.
